


The Mother

by MeAndNotYou1001



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mob, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Tony Stark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeAndNotYou1001/pseuds/MeAndNotYou1001
Summary: One-shot. It could be classified as Irondad, but it's more BAMFmamaPepper. A short description of Stark/Iron family. AU - Mob/Mafia/Organized Crime.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	The Mother

The Stark Family was the most powerful family in the Cosa Nostra. They'd been running the "Mob" since World War II, making, selling, and using weapons in an incredibly massive syndicate of organized crime. Iron Family the organization was called as a whole.

Most believed Anthony Stark, "Boss", was the reason the Stark's were so feared. He was the brains behind the operation, creating weapons and technologies the likes of which seemed science-fiction to the modern world. He was cold and he was heartless. He looked on the world with a cynical, logical mind, capable of heartless acts of violence without a thought for repercussions. The Ten Rings stood no chance.

Some thought perhaps it was Peter Stark, "Kid". He was as smart as his father and had a heart of gold. He was kind and good and moral, but loyal. So very, very loyal. And he possessed more power in his little finger than Captain America possessed in his whole body. One did not cross the "Kid" and live to speak of it. No one ever did discover what happened to Norman Osborne.

There were opinions that it was Harley Stark, the "Executioner", who created the fear. He was every bit like his father. Cold. Heartless. Cynically, logically capable. He had one love and one love alone, his youngest sister. He killed for less than an insult. He was his father's "Executioner". The FBI are still finding pieces of Ellen Brandt and Eric Savin.

Even a few wondered if it was Morgan Stark, "Baby". She was young and sweet, able to charm anyone with a soft word and a dazzling smile. She was manipulative and charming with charisma to spare. She wrapped everyone around her little finger and wasn't above using her fearsome older siblings, or cruel uncles to wreck anyone who crossed her path. The Avengers have yet to properly recover.

A fair few knew it had to be Nebula Stark, "Machine", to be the reason for the universal fear. Nebula was calculating, intelligent like nothing anyone had ever seen. She was a machine utterly incapable of emotions. She was utterly lacking in soul, but undying loyalty she had in abundance. She had been adopted into the Stark family and never once was that loyalty questioned. The Nova Corp. fear the might of Earth for "Machine".

Friday AI-Stark was as cold and as cruel as her twin brother, Jarvis. She was "Angel" and he, "Junior". She knew and she watched. She never faltered, she never failed. She guarded her adopted father like a tireless machine. At her side stood her sisters, Karen and Edith. "The Sisters" were never apart. They took every assignment together. Emotionless, lacking, just as their older siblings. They were terrifying and efficient.

"Junior". Everyone remembered Edwin Jarvis, the old "Executioner". "Junior" was not the old "Executioner", but he possessed the same tireless manner. The same fearless approach. The same sociopathic apathy for all the world. He, as his sister, always knew. Nothing escaped their eyes.

Dana, "Dum-E" and Umar, "U" are not as sharp as their older siblings. They're hardly efficient, but they remember. Obadiah Stane, "Iron Monger", former associate of the old "Boss" knows the efficiency of all the AI-Starks.

Vision AI-Stark is the oldest of them. His voice was soft, his mind serene. He was just and good and very much like "Kid". He possessed a power and strength unlike the world had seen, over-powering Wanda Maximoff and his own twin brother, Ultron, with ease. He held no hesitation in taking down his own twin brother when he turned traitor, aiming to over-throw the "Boss".

Harold Hogan, "Mr. Happy", managed assets. He never failed to get an answer. He never failed to bring forth evidence. No one ever escaped him…but of course "Junior" was always with him. Even when he wasn't. Justin Hammer was unrecognizable...not that anyone was looking.

James Rhodes, "Colonel, sir" was the face of the Stark Family. He walked the public street, he met with government officials, he talked with mighty and powerful people…And yet, he was always the most powerful in the room. He walked with strength and confidence, an aura of death and Hel cloaked him. Ivan Vanko stood no chance.

This was all terrifying. The Stark Family was the most feared Italian-American mafia ever to exist. It was because of these utterly abhorrent individuals with their deceptive personalities and magnificent powers. They were the reason for the resonating, all-encompassing, infinite fear that followed their every move. From every function and government.

It wasn't for "Mother". No one feared "Mother". She was good and kind. She had a smile, always ready. She was soothing and soft, with a strength of attitude, but never anything but gentle. She was firm, but never cruel. She was precise, but never hard. She spoke with whispered words and understanding. "Mother", for all her grace and beauty, led the Stark Family with an all-knowing sensibility that never led her "Children" astray. She was not to be feared.

Virginia Pepper Potts-Stark had always been there. No one knew where she came from or how she went from the bottom to the top. No one ever accused her of sleeping her way to the top as many others had attempted. No one ever questioned her appearance in their organization. She was simply there, and she seemed to sooth and mellow out the cold and heartless leaders of their crime. She was always trusted, "One of us" it could be said.

She wasn't in charge. She wasn't there to lead them. She was there to greet her "Children" as they returned home, patching up their wounds and caring for their hurts. "Mother" wasn't the boss, "Boss" was. Though, one must wonder, why was it "Boss" listened to her? What was it "Boss" loved so much about this woman, who seemed so unlike himself? Why was it the past conquests of "Boss" where never known again? The same was always wondered of Maria Stark, the old "Mother", but no one ever questioned the old "Boss". It was as it was. "Boss" was the boss.

**Author's Note:**

> I was reviewing to someone's Irondad one-shots on AO3 and gave myself the idea. I couldn't not write it. Originally posted on FFN.


End file.
